mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Alternate 1980 Map Game
Background Map This is a OTL politcal map of the time. Backstory As the Soviet empire in early O.T.L./A.T.L. declined, Yuri Andropov was not appointed after Leonid Brezhnev's death, which was 2 years earlier than in real life. He was replaced by a political hard-liner, who hated N.A.T.O. and despised West Germany in particular. A massive Soviet crackdown occurred in the G.D.R. and Poland, leading to the deaths of hundreds of pro-democracy rebels in both nations and the breaking of diplomatic relations with the F.R.G., France and Austria. The member of South America's Operation Condor chose to dump pro-western diplomasy and formed there own miataristic political-defence block, all be it with America's covert assistance and some diplomatic support from Peru. Argentina, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile and Uruguay called this block the "La Alianza Anticomunista y Contra la Insurgencia Intergubernamental de América Latina" or AACIIAL for short (English: The Intergovernmental Anti-Communist and Anti-Insurgency Alliance of Latin America). They armed their death squads and killed several left wing Argentine and Chilean journalist shortly afterwards. Saddam Hussein then blamed Israle for the looming crises and smirked as Col Gaddafi gave arms to the P.L.O. With in 6 months East-West relations had collapsed and the Cold War was now 'hot', and world war 3 neared after an American war-ship's crew had panicked and sunk a Cuban fishing boat in international waters and the China had been discovered to be arming the P.K.K. rebels in Turkish Kurdistan. The Pope, Swiss president, King of Bhutan and UN Secretary General all called for peace, but no one listened. Soon armed border clashes hit the N./S. Korean, N./S. Yemeni, E./W. German and Nicaragua/Costa Rica border occurred. Race riots also killed dosens in Durban and a food riot killed several people in Bangladesh. Finaly food shortages then become servear in Ethiopia and heavy secterian riots hit Belfast. Mods *'Mod 1 Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC)' *'Mod 2 Mafia (Questions?) ' *'Mod 3' *'Mapmaker 1 Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC)' *'Mapmaker 2 Daxus Inferno (talk) 11:53, October 20, 2013 (UTC)' *'Mapmaker 3' Rules General Rules #On nation per user. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. Hyper expansion is not fare. #Technical and scientific development is at normal rate and with out premature and/or 'hyper-development' of technology. The Modle-N Ford car was invented in 1906 and British Commit Tank was invented in 1943. A few years early OK, but decades out is daft/ASB. #It take 1 year for a super power (USA, USSR and China) to build 100 nukes, 2 years for other nuke using industrialised nations (France, UK, India and Israle) to build them, but if your nation is industrialised and dose not have any nukes (Germany, Canada, Australia, Poland, ect,) then it will take 5 years to invent them. Any one can buy nikes of those who are willing to sell them. #Wars will use a War Algorithm . The result is placed here War Algorithm result page for record. #You must be plausible and sound believable. #Each nation fall in to a power category, +1 for each category. If your a failed state 0. If you're a super power +5 #We will have resolutions at the U.N. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR), Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES). and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. You could fined handy stuff like this Lithuanian Navy and resources: It did have a navy in 1933!. #1/2 a game year per real day. #New turns start at 22:00:00 UTC If new turn is not started by mod, player can still post player events, but before post he must write year. For example year 1947 ended and mod did not started next turn. Then player writes: *1987.5* Countryname: Country improves economy and blah blah blah. #Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for ten years (20 turns), the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxy nations and use them in turns. #Limited O.T.L., such as earthquakes and tropical storms will occur. Mod event's that are real life events, not daft or bias. #No aggressiveness directed toward other players or off-topic feuds. #There will be 3 mods. #''There will be map-maker and a map-maker deputy to take over if the mapmaker is away or ill.'' #''Be plausible'' #''Hyper-development, wizards, E.T.s, fantasy and/or sci-fi are not to be used.'' #''1 turn per OTL day. 1 turn = 6 months ATL game time.'' 'Mod Rules' #Mods must be plausible and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless the empire is silly or unfairly won. 'Vassal Rules' #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, Poland and Mongolia can provide military assistance to the USSR, but Tannu Tuva and Danzig are vertulay useless, so use you common sense! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual suzerain nation. 'Terrorisum and rebel groupings rules' Start date *''The once dead game starts, or rather relaunches, if we have 8 confirmed players on November 21st, 2013. The old ones are being invited back. New ones can join in to.'' Nations ''NATO block-'' USA-TacoCopper Canada- Netherlands- Belgium- Luxembourg- Iceland- Norway- Denmark- Greece- Turkey- Italy- Spain- Afghan Mujahideen- Portugal- UK- Andr3w777 18:11, June 20, 2012 (UTC) West Germany- #LivinLikeFeudal (talk) 20:04, October 19, 2013 (UTC) France- Taiwan- Mexico- Thailand- Japan- Ziear- Colombia- South Korea- Australia-Local (talk) New Zealand- Austria- Egypt-Whipsnade (talk) 02:33, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Israel- 02:32, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Fiji- The Philipines- El Salvador- Malta- User:46.7.94.233 Jordan- 'La Alianza Anticomunista y Contra la Insurgencia Intergubernamental de América Latina' Peru- Brazil- Chile- Argentina- Uruguay- Paraguay- 'Non-alinged' Switzerland- Ireland- Liechtenstine- The Vatican- Iraqie Peshmerga Kurdistani rebels- 16:22, October 18, The C.A.R.- Burma- Mauritania- Burkina Faso- Finland- Austria- Sweden- Yugoslavia- Albania- Bhutan- Nauru- Monaco- Palau- Andorra- Sweden- Rwanda- 08:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Burundi- 13:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Niger ''WARSAW PACT block-'' USSR/Soviet Union -OreoToast555(Talk) East Germany- Poland- People's Republic of Albania- People's Republic of Bulgaria-]- Ghana Czechoslovak Republic- German Democratic Republic]-Proud Leader of the Althistory Revolution |Proud Leader of the Althistory Revolution (User talk:DeanSims) 18:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) People's Republic of Hungary People's Republic of Poland- People's Republic of Romania- Mongolia- Cuba- Vietnam- Kampuchia- Laos- 12:00, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Grenada- 08:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Mali- India- Algeria- Daxus Inferno (talk) 11:56, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Panama- Zimbabwie- Ghana- Eqitorial Guine- Guinea- Ethiopia- Nicaragua- F.A.R.C. rebels- ''Arab nationalist alies of the USSR Iraq- Sirya- Libya- South Yemen- The P.L.O.- CHINA'S CRONIES China- LightningLynx89 Naxelite Indian rebels- P.K.K. Turkish Kurdish rebel movement- N. Korea- Guinea Bissau- Congo- The Khmer Rouge- ''OTHERS WILL BE ADDED LATER.... Game play Category:Map game Category:Cold War